1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel pharmaceutical preparation which comprises various microtablets with different constituents, the microtablets having the same spatial shape and the same weight.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Microtablets are known, for example, from DE 342 26 19 A1. The specification describes cylindrical shaped bodies having a convex upper side and under-side, the cylinder diameter and height of which are independently of one another in the range of from 1.0 to 2.5 mm and are in a ratio to one another of 1:0.5 to 1.5.
It is known to administer various active compounds pharmaceutically with the aid of microtablets, examples being pantoprazole (DE 696 261 16 T 2), analgesics (DE 199 016 83 B4), alkyl hydrogen fumarates and omeprazole (DE 196 260 45 C2).
The problems of pharmaceutical administration of active compounds are described in WO 00/67695. According to this publication, microtablets are conventionally administered in capsules. A disadvantage here for the patient is the difficult and troublesome individual dosing (WO 00/67695, page 1, lines 19 to 21). The document also states that the use of hard gelatin capsules does not solve this problem, since these capsules cannot be swallowed or can be swallowed only with difficulty by patients (WO 00/67695, page 1, lines 22 to 26). Reliable individual dosing is not possible in practice by removing and dividing up the capsule contents, since the contents of one or more capsules would have to be divided up into the required amount. However, this cannot be done by a patient, or can be done only with great effort (WO 00/67695, page 1, lines 33 to 37).
EP 1 185 253 B1 describes oral administration units with the active compounds tramadol and diclofenac. The two active compounds are contained in the administration unit in subunits each formulated separately [0007].
The subunits in the context of EP 1 185 253 B1 are solid medicament formulations which comprise, in addition to the particular active compound and/or its particular physiologically acceptable salts, the conventional auxiliary additives [0010].
The subunits in the context of EP 1 185 253 B1 can be in multiparticulate form, for example as microtablets [0011].
The oral administration unit described in EP 1 185 253 B1 can be in the form of a sachet, a capsule or a tablet [0023].